The Batgirl Next Door
by RenaRoo
Summary: Brenda thinks she knows Cass, but Cassandra has a secret and dating has made it more complicated than imagined. Brenda Miller x Cassandra Cain [Femslash February]


Prompt: ( secretlystephaniebrown ) Brenda/Cass: Brenda finds out that Cass is Batgirl.

A/N: These sorts of prompts let me know that I have friends who truly, wonderfully care 3 There's no way better to celebrate February than with my all-time OTP 3

Batman and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **The Batgirl Next Door**

Two-thirty on the dot, Brenda could time her watch by it, Cassandra walked through the coffee shop door with bags under her eyes and a distinct yawn, like she had only been awake for twenty minutes.

Which, of course, was conveniently when Brenda had knowingly started a fresh pot of Assam tea for her most consistent customer.

Well, _customer_ was a stretch considering Brenda never charged her. Not even before the mysterious grant given to her business by Gotham Elite Bruce Wayne. Brenda was sure that she was just some corporate write off.

But by god, she would take it. Especially if she could make a fresh tea for Cass every day without her accountant flipping out.

Hearing the bell ringing, Brenda glanced over to her single employee and began to pull her apron off. "Hey, Jimmy, do me a favor and take over the counter for a bit," she all but ordered.

He signaled an okay and fiddled with the cappuccino machine while Brenda grabbed her awaiting cups of tea and walked over to the first available table.

Cass' eyes shone when they settled on Brenda. They were nearly as magnificent as that smile.

They both sat down together.

"Tough night?" Brenda offered gently.

"Mmmno," Cass slurred sleepily before reaching for the tea available to her and beginning to drink it.

Leaning in against the table, Brenda smiled softly. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You know I don't pry."

Growing a twitch of mischievousness in her smile, Cass sipped tea. "You… _assume_ , though."

Brenda blinked a few times before running a hand through her bangs and laughing nervously. "Yeah, yeah I guess I do. Sorry. I'll try to be better. I know I don't know the whole story." She looked to Cass apologetically. "Anything nice about last night?" She then palmed her face. "Aaaaand that would be prying. Good job, Miller. Keep it up."

Cass laughed, lowering her tea. "Yes. Lots of… _nice._ I worked with… someone."

Surprised, Brenda sat back. "Oh. Okay…" she said, trying very hard to not make assumptions.

Given, that was a difficult task considering all the times Cassandra had shown up at her store or her home with marks, bruises, exhaustion and generally questionable hours.

"Tim's good," Cass said, stirring her tea. "Almost good as me." There was then a twist to that mischievous grin. "Okay… no one's… _that_ good. Bruce. _Maybe."_ She paused, putting a hand to her chin. "Actually… Yeah. Beat him, too. Definitely."

It was also difficult to not jump to assumptions with ambiguous talk and… well, none of that sounded sweet natured.

"You're killing me with the vagueness," Brenda said with a forceful laugh. "But like I said, I won't pry."

A curious look grew on Cass' face. "Why don't you?" she asked. "You _want_ to know."

"No," Brenda said before pausing and shaking her head. "Okay, _yes_. I do. But I mean that I want to know because I worry about you. I care about you. I want you to know you've got somebody who's a friend and cares without… _what you do._ And… that's more important to me than knowing for sure what you do, Cassandra. To me, anyway. You're more important than whatever you spend your nights doing."

Cassandra stopped entirely, her eyes laser focused on Brenda. "What I do… it's _everything_ that's… _me._ Everything."

Brenda offered a small smile and shrugged. "It's not to me." She then pointed to Cass' favorite mug. "And I bet it's not Assam tea. That's a pretty big part of your day that isn't your… night job."

Blinking, Cassandra looked down to her mug and then to Brenda.

"You would… like me without knowing what I do," she tried to parse with some difficulty.

"You know I would," Brenda replied.

There was a youthful, quaint look on Cassandra's face. It only accented the slight blush that crossed her cheeks and nose as she nervously swooped her bangs back behind her ears.

"I… don't know how to…" she stuttered a bit on a syllable that was to low under her breath for Brenda to recognize. It was so adorable – so cute – Brenda couldn't bring herself to interrupt it. Cass swallowed down another breath and then looked determined back toward Brenda. "I don't know how to… _next._ But… I think we should… hang out. Together. We should have dinner… somewhere nice? I'll pay! Wait. I mean. A movie where… I can see you laugh? What are they… _comedy._ There's a new one. And…"

Surprised, Brenda straightened up in her seat. "Cassandra, are… are you asking me out?"

"After you're done working," Cass assured her.

It was so damn adorable, Brenda couldn't think of anything to say other than to laugh at the confusion and reach over the table to grab Cassandra's hand.

"Yes, absolutely," Brenda chuckled. "All of the above."

* * *

Tim was borrowing her computer in the Underground when Cass came sliding down the Batpole. It wasn't an uncommon sight – Tim had his own loft and set up, but he had established everything to be temporary, to be able to pack up and leave in an instant's notice.

Though, Cass still didn't understand why.

So he would often use her computer and equipment, usually repaying her with gadgets of his own creation for her to try out.

"I was surprised you weren't on patrol," Tim announced without looking away from the computer he was feverishly typing at. "Have you talked to Dick any?"

Cassandra began to pull her hair back into a stubby ponytail. Her gaze drifted toward her locker and suit in its case. "About to go," she answered. "And no." She flinched a bit. "Not much since… threw him… _through_ the wall."

That seemed to gather Tim's attention as he actually looked away from the computer and toward her. "Really? That was ages ago. I'm pretty sure if he's not talked to you it hasn't got anything to do with that. You were under the influence of Soul, and mad about–" he hesitated his blabbering and eyes widened with realization. "Oh."

Cass rubbed her shoulder awkwardly and glanced off. "Chose… Barbara. Then… she _left."_ When she looked to Tim it was with great reluctance. She was relieved to find understanding in his gaze. "Everything's weird."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

Not wanting the conversation to end while Tim began signing out of the computer, she stepped closer. "You talk to–"

"Bruce an I don't talk," he cut he off shortly before pinching his nose. "Sorry. Sorry. I don't mean to snap. But… no. I talk to Alfred. Alfred talks to Bruce. It's pretty much the same thing."

She frowned. It _wasn't_ the same thing. Not a little bit. Not at _all._

Tim looked back toward her. "Guess you still talk to him."

It wasn't really a question but Cass nodded all the same. "He… helped me with a friend."

"That's nice," Tim said dryly before snapping his fingers. "Is that who I saw you coming toward the house with?" Before she could ask, he pointed toward the computer. "Security cameras. Bruce must have installed them without you knowing. Typical–"

"Yes, same… _friend,"_ Cass noted.

Tim grew a strange look on his face at her hesitation. He then turned and faced her completely, hands on his utility belt as he looked her up and down. He was doing a deep read – Cassandra could feel him taking notice of the dress and the awkward heels and the pocketbook that all had been picked with Alfred's help over the phone.

"Wait," he said in surprise. "Cassie, were you on a _date_ with this girl?"

"She has… a _business_ ," Cass replied defensively. "She's a _woman."_

Robin threw up his hands. "You went on a date and you haven't told me anything about this girl? Cass! We're supposed to be, like, _family!_ I've told you about every date I've ever been on!"

Cass waved her hand at that. "Only because I'd… beat you up," she remarked only half sarcastically.

They stared each other down for a few more moments before Tim abruptly sat back down at the computer and logged in. Cassandra rolled her eyes and continued over to her locker and suit to get ready for what was left of the night to patrol.

She had just put on her first glove when the images on the computer caught her eye and she realized that Tim was reviewing the security camera footage from fifteen minutes ago – the footage that featured herself and Brenda walking toward the house.

Cass lunged toward his seat. "What're you _doing?"_ she demanded, reaching over the compute to grab the mouse away from him.

"Cass! Stop! I'm doing a background check and cross reference!" he defended, trying to do so while Cass put all her weight over the back of the chair and his shoulder. " _Cass!_ This is highly unnecessary!"

" _You're_ highly…" Cass stopped midway as, despite her attempts, Tim finished the search and Brenda's information came up – everything she had written into her application for the Wayne Foundation grant that helped out her business. "You're… _the worst."_

"See, I wouldn't have had to do that if _some_ people knew how to share information like an adult," Tim scolded. "She seems nice– _ow!"_

Cassandra flicked his ear hard and pulled on her mask before heading toward her favorite Batcycle.

"I woulda _told_ you if she wasn't nice," Cass snapped at him as she reached for her helmet.

Tim rubbed his ear and stood by the computer chair, looking at her with a half cocked smile. "Are you happy?"

Unable to help herself, Cass nodded before slipping the helmet further on. "Going on… _second_ date!" she announced before taking off through the tunnels.

* * *

It didn't take long for _nights out_ to evolve into _nights in._ Brenda could never feel right about letting Cassandra pay for everything – something she _insisted_ on – every time they went out together.

Besides, Brenda preferred the current arrangement – sitting on her apartment's couch, arm around Cassandra's shoulders, Netflix whining at their lack of movement for the past several hours.

And while Cass certainly had some sort of canny ability to read whatever was on Brenda's mind, Brenda was getting good enough to know what was on Cass'.

She never missed the comfort and relaxation Cassandra had on display as she laid against Brenda and rested into the nook of her arm.

Or how, as the hours etched away, Cass began to withdraw, began to grow tense.

Got ready to _leave._

By the time Cass was sitting straight as a rod, Brenda didn't even bother asking – just turning Netflix off instead and turning to the local news.

"Sorry," Cass said.

"Yeah, yeah," Brenda muttered. She couldn't stay mad at Cass but _damn_ did she get irritated by the curious behavior all the time. At least, she was until the news focused on Blüdhaven's lowering crime rate – something Brenda honestly never thought she'd see in her lifetime. "Wow, would you look at that?" she laughed. "I gotta say, the only thing that makes me worry about you out there at night a little less is knowing that Batgirl's out there, keeping the neighborhood safe."

When Cassandra didn't respond, Brenda glanced back and saw that there was a nearly unreadable expression on Cass' face. Which was unusual – she was definitely one to wear emotions on her sleeves.

"What's the matter?" Brenda asked worriedly.

"Talk later," Cass promised, leaning in and kissing Brenda's cheek with a quick, nervous kiss before taking off on her own for the night.

Brenda was left to herself, blinking in confusion.

* * *

"I really like her."

The statement came flooding out. After hours – _weeks_ – of attempting to think of the best way to express herself verbally, after struggling _for so long,_ Cassandra blurted out the fairly innocuous statement.

Tim was on his couch watching television, flipping through channels as if he could find anything interesting at four in the morning.

"Okay," he said before sinking further into the couch. "You know I don't mind you using my shower whenever you want, Cassie, but can you put a towel on."

"You're… so weird," Cass noted, reaching for a towel she had dried herself off with earlier.

"No, I'm _normal._ You not thinking nudity is weird is… _weird,"_ he argued with a yawn. "I'm happy you're happy, though. This Brenda woman seems really nice."

Cassandra looked to him, a little surprised. "You… met her?"

"No," Tim shrugged. "I tailed her" When he noticed the look Cassandra was giving him, he sat up and looked at her apologetically. "What did you expect? You to date someone and no one in the family check her out? Do you know anything about us?"

"I know, not disappointed," Cass huffed, crossing her arms and glancing toward him. "Anyway… she worries. About me at night. I think I need to tell her."

To that, Tim turned off the television. "Okay, hold on. Back up. Let's take things a little slower," he announced. "First off, how long have you even known her? I mean, a few months? Only been dating for the last two? This is your first relationship that's something serious and… Jesus, Cass! You've not even had a secret identity all that long! I know you're still learning the ins and outs of having one but, take it from me, you can't just… _tell_ people. Not even people you really want to. These decisions don't effect just you. It effects all of us. And it'll effect _her_ , too. You can never put that cat back in the bag."

A flicker of anger burned brightly within Cassandra. She felt her face grow warm with upset. "You're wanting to lie. I don't _lie_ like you. I can't do to Brenda what you did to Steph!"

Once the words were out, Tim was right, they could not go back in.

Tim's entire face dropped and he glared at Cassandra. "I think you need to leave."

Horrified at her own snappish response, Cass ran a hand through her wet hair. "Tim… no… I'm _so_ sorry… I…"

He wasn't looking at her anymore, though. His eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm not saying I'm right. I'm not saying I don't regret not telling people who mattered to me the truth while I could, okay. Hell, maybe _I'm_ the one who's had it wrong all along. I just… That hurt, Cass."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Cass pressed. "I just… I love her."

Tim looked at Cass for a moment, then looked away. "Okay. I need to get to bed. Make some calls. I'll talk to you later."

He got up and left her in the living room before she could protest.

Cassandra dropped her head, tears dropping from her face. "Okay."

* * *

Since they made the whole _dating thing_ more official, a new schedule had developed from their old routine.

Cassandra sat on the counter top as the shop neared closing, snacking on the leftover pastries that they would have had to throw out otherwise. Brenda preemptively went through the cash register and checked to make sure that none of the ceramic plates or bowls were thrown in the trash – it was amazing how many people ignored the clearly printed sign over the trash.

It was uncommon for the door's bell to chime at that time of day, but not impossible, and it lifted Brenda's spirits some to hear it.

"I'll be right with you!" she called from the trash area only to hear a clattering of Cass dropping her plate.

Brenda looked back surprised and saw Cassandra staring down a man in a finely tailored suit and coat with slicked back, black hair.

"What're you doing here?" Cass demanded rather rudely.

"Cass?" Brenda asked, alarmed, racing to her side. She had always subconsciously feared that there would be some part of Cass' other life – that mysterious night job – that would find them and take Cass away from her forever. She was ready to grab the metal bat from under the counter when she stopped in her tracks and really saw who she was looking at.

"I came for a visit," the man told Cass almost sheepishly. He then looked toward Brenda. "And to check on how one of our grant award winners was doing."

"Mister… Bruce Wayne?" Brenda asked, voice practically squeaking. "I mean… It's such an honor… I don't know what to… I'm sorry the place is a mess–" She stopped herself, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She then focused on Cassandra. "Wait, do you… know him?"

Cass' mouth opened and closed before she nodded. "He's…"

Bruce Wayne offered his hand out to Brenda. "Hello, Miss Miller. I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm Cassandra's father."

Brenda stared at his hand, shell shocked, before looking to Cass. "The guy in prison?" she asked tightly. She faintly recalled that Bruce Wayne _had_ been suspected of murder for a while.

"Adopted," Cass explained.

Then, it all clicked.

Bruce Wayne hadn't killed that woman he was arrested for… but a man named _Cain_ had – the trial and its revelation had been on the news and tabloids for weeks. Cassandra had showed up in her coffee store only a sparse few months after.

Cassandra _Cain._

"Oh my god," Brenda said almost under her breath.

"I'd really like to take you both out to dinner if you're about to close up shop," Bruce Wayne said in a strangely feigned cheerful voice. "It's been too long since I've gotten to take Cassandra to a good restaurant. Caught up. And I'm _very_ interested in learning more about you, Miss Miller."

"You can call me Brenda," she said back before she could even catch herself.

She was dating a billionaire's daughter.

* * *

Cassandra watched more than she ate at dinner that night.

Brenda was flabbergasted and doing her best to appear her best in front of Bruce. Bruce was charming, smooth, and subtly interrogating everything about Brenda's life he hadn't been able to gather from his research or Tim.

Thinking of Tim reminded Cassandra to pay him back for however this played out. But such thoughts always seemed to melt from her mind when Brenda looked to her with a wide and excited smile.

It was so beautiful, so disarming.

Bruce walked with them to Cassandra's home, which he inspected slightly and said he had a night appointment himself.

He kissed Brenda's hand and gave Cassandra a hug.

In a hushed tone, all he said was, "I trust you."

It wasn't low enough because as the hug broke, Cass could see Brenda raising a brow at her.

Taking a breath, Cassandra made her decision.

"Brenda," Cass said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "You have to know… what I do at night."

"What?" Brenda asked, but she followed along as Cass drug her inside.

As she was led to the closet and Cass released Brenda's hand, the other woman crossed her arms and gave a dumb smirk. "I'm already dating you and met your adopted father, Cass. I'm not about to waltz back into the closet."

Cass didn't quite understand what Brenda meant, but her heart was pounding with other worries. She waved at Brenda to follow her as she stood by the pole. "Grab my waist," she ordered.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"My waist, please," Cass said, giving her begging eyes.

Brenda let out a sigh and followed as ordered. Cassandra wasted no time in grabbing the pole.

"Scanned handprint recognized. Cain, Cassandra."

Brenda looked around the closet. "What the heck was tha–"

The floor gave way and Cass wrapped her legs around the pole for extra strength as they slid down, to the screaming surprise of Brenda.

"Cass! What the hell–" Brenda began as their feet hit the ground but she still didn't let go of her girlfriend's waist.

But her words were soon lost as Brenda looked around in amazement.

Cass gave a smile and backed away from Brenda, waving her hands toward the Underground base around them.

"I'm… _Batgirl,"_ she announced to the slackjaw amazement of her partner. "And… I love you. So… I want you to know."

Brenda covered her mouth and gasped. "Holy shit. I mean. It makes _so_ much more sense than you being a stripper. But I just assumed–" she then smacked the side of her head. "Assumptions. Right. Stupid. Oh my god. I'm dating Batgirl."

"You're dating Batgirl," Cass laughed before leaning in and kissing her shocked girlfriend.


End file.
